Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for selectively irradiating a target object with specific circularly polarized light.
Description of the Related Art
Circumstances in which selective irradiation with specific circularly polarized light is performed can be expected to give a specific effect on the growth or photochemical reaction of a plant. For example, in Patent Literature 1, it is shown that the growth of Arabidopsis was accelerated by irradiation only with right-circularly polarized light through the use of an apparatus for controlling organism behavior provided with a polarized light irradiation mechanism.
However, in experiments by the present inventors, there were examples of plant cultivation in which, even when irradiation of a plant with specific circularly polarized light was performed, the difference in the growth by the circularly polarized light was not observed with good reproducibility.